1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium recording a replacement printing control program for performing replacement on original data and causing a printing machine to print based on data obtained by the replacement, and also to a replacement printing control apparatus and a replacement printing control method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-147956 proposes a printing machine configured to read an image, on an original, containing barcode information and to print based on image data included in the barcode information if identification information included in the barcode information indicates a print process.